Yo no tengo corazón
by misi-chan
Summary: Kurama habla a Hiei sobre el sentido de la vida y él decide buscarlo.


Holaaa! Vuelvo con otro fic de YYH, jujuju, aunque este lo escribí hace bastante, un día que en Religión �� hablamos sobre el sentido de la vida y esas cosas, y estaba yo mística XD.

Ah, bueno, y se lo quiero dedicar a Nasaki, una gran escritora y mejor crítica, además de una estupenda persona, besotes!

Es un poco pasteloso, pero a mí me gustó en general y por eso he decidido publicarlo, a partir de ahí, vosotros opináis.

YO NO TENGO CORAZÓN

Kurama se asomó a la ventana con la intención de despejarse un poco, estaba ya harto del instituto, de las malditas preocupaciones de los humanos.

Ahora podría estar en el Makai, tumbado plácidamente en la hierba, en el bosque, entre las flores y los árboles... centró su mirada en el blanco cerezo enfrente de él.

Hermosas flores, con una fragancia embriagadora, una lluvia de pétalos... todo tan perfecto... y, sin embargo, allí había algo que no encajaba.

Sus ojos esmeralda advirtieron enseguida una presencia ajena al cerezo.

Sonrió con dulzura.

Recostado contra el tronco, respirando suavemente con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, arrebujado en su túnica negra, en medio de aquella tormenta de un olor tan dulce... con ese rostro de niño.

Parecía un sueño, Hiei con esa expresión tan sosegada, tan serena, tan... tan llena de paz, esa silueta oscura entre la blancura de las flores...

Se quedó ahí quieto, observando al pequeño demonio moreno mientras dormía, con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos verdes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, mirando a su amigo con un rostro imperturbable, pero lo cierto era que el sol se estaba escondiendo en medio de un atardecer particularmente llameante, cálido, de tonos amarillos, rosas y naranjas encendidos, que hacía que el tiempo pasara más lentamente.

En ese instante, él despertó.

Sus enormes ojazos rojos, escrutando entre las pobladas ramas del árbol, se encontraron con la amable mirada de Kurama.

Éste se limitó a sonreír, mientras que Hiei giró su cara hacia el sol, lanzando un corto suspiro a la vez que se estiraba, indiferente a todo lo que ocurría.

¿Te apetece pasar un rato, Hiei?

-...

-No hay nadie, puedes estar tranquilo.

El pequeño demonio, con un salto que nadie pudo ver, salvo el chico pelirrojo, se situó en el antepecho de la ventana, con una desafiante mirada que dirigió únicamente a su amigo.

-Odio este mundo.-sentenció.

-Ya, ya.- rió Kurama, evocando la cara dormida de Hiei-. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo es que has venido¿Y Mukuro?

-A mi qué más me da Mukuro. Yo hago lo que me da la gana, y punto. No necesito que ella me dé permiso; además, que yo sepa, no estoy bajo sus órdenes ni nada parecido.

-Sí, supongo. Oye, me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Hn.

¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Entonces¿por qué estás aquí?

¿Es necesario que me pase algo para echarme una siesta?

-No, pero venir adrede a este mundo para dormir...

-Bien, odio este mundo y odio a los humanos, es todo asquerosamente aburrido, pero al menos no tengo que estar alerta.- gruñó Hiei.

-Oh¿me odias?

-Bueno, tú no eres humano.

-Esta parte de mí sí lo es.

-Qué importa.- dijo Hiei, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ese cuerpo no significa nada, tu alma sigue siendo la de un demonio.

-Quizá tengas razón-sonrió Kurama, y lo único que quiero es ser humano.

-No lo dirás en serio.-dijo Hiei, feroz.

-Soy muy feliz así.

¿Felicidad? Me pones enfermo, zorro idiota.

¿No eres feliz tú ahora, Hiei? Ahora, que vives en el Makai, libre, como siempre quisiste...

-Eso no significa nada para mí, nadie puede ser feliz en el Makai.

¿Que no significa nada¿Es que no quieres ser feliz, Hiei?

-No necesito serlo. ¿Para qué? Sigo siendo un asesino. Siempre van a intentar acabar conmigo, entonces¿para qué quiero ser feliz?

Aquella contestación dejó a Kurama helado. Hiei estaba serio, mucho más de lo habitual, y había cierto tono de tristeza en su grave voz. Era extraño, pero le parecía... indefenso. Sintió unas enormes ganas de protegerlo, como si de pronto nada le importara más que traer la luz a esos ojos color rubí.

-No puedes decir eso, todos, seamos demonios, humanos o espíritus, encontramos en la felicidad el objetivo, el sentido de nuestra vida.

-Entonces¿quieres decir que mi vida... no tiene sentido?

-Eso es. Si no anhelas la felicidad... es como si estuvieras vacío, como si estuvieras en el mundo por obligación o castigo, y no tratar de buscar algo que haga necesaria tu existencia.

-Dices que mi vida no tiene sentido, y en cierto modo yo también lo creo así. Tal vez sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez.

El youko se asustó.

-No es eso, Hiei...

¿No? Yo creo que está muy claro. Es mi... destino.

¿Tu destino¿Morir?

-Claro, debí haber muerto hace siglos... cuando me arrojaron al mar.

-No digas eso... lo que yo quise decir es que deberías buscar un sentido para tu vida.

-...

Hiei no supo qué decir, así que se quedaron en silencio, el youko mirando afuera, al cerezo, mientras que él fijó su mirada en la pared del cuarto.

-Sabes, en cierto modo esto es un ejemplo de nuestras vidas. Es como si yo estuviera mirando un futuro alegre, mientras que a ti te lo oculta un muro¿entiendes? Tienes que derribar ese muro.

¿Para qué?

-Para ver las flores.

-No hay flores donde yo miro.-dijo Hiei, levantándose, preparado para irse.

Kurama lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera.

-Qué.

-No... no irás a tirarlo todo por la borda.

¿Todo? Si no tengo nada...

-A lo mejor no tienes nada porque no quieres.

-Déjame.-susurró Hiei con frialdad.

¿Qué vas a hacer-preguntó Kurama, algo asustado.

-Seguir tu consejo.

¿Cómo?

-Voy a tratar de encontrar la felicidad.

¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Pero... ¿dónde vas a buscar?

-En el Makai, por supuesto. Ningún otro mundo puede hacerme feliz.

-No se trata del mundo en el que vivas, sino de lo que tú sientes, Hiei. Yo también lo pensaba antes, que sólo podría ser feliz viviendo como ladrón, en el Makai, rodeado de mi banda y mis tesoros, pero... encontré algo diferente.

¿Ah, sí-preguntó Hiei, interesado-. ¿Qué es?

Kurama tomó la mano de Hiei y la puso sobre su pecho.

-Es el corazón, Hiei. Los humanos lo tienen. Siempre quise poseer lo que no podía tener, y ya ves, ahora es mío y sentirlo me parece el mayor milagro del mundo.

-Eso está muy bien, pero yo no tengo corazón. Tengo núcleo, y no lo siento.

-Y sin embargo, creo que no eres sincero. Pienso que, si quisieras, podrías hacer que hubiera algo ahí...

-Hn.

-Hiei.

-Suelta lo que tengas que decir y déjame ir.

-Nada... que tengas suerte... recuerda que también yo busco la felicidad...-se le quebró la voz.

-Gracias... ah... ¿cuál es la felicidad que anhelas?

¿Eh?

-Nada, déjalo... adiós.

Hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la cabeza y desapareció. Kurama, recostado en el antepecho de la ventana, miraba en la dirección que había tomado, dándole ánimos en silencio, alegre por el motivo de su viaje pero triste por la marcha de su mejor amigo.

Kurama se estiró en su cama. Acababa de terminar los deberes, y estaba hecho polvo, pues se hallaban en la época de exámenes, se levantaba muy temprano y se acostaba tardísimo. Todo, por culpa de los estudios. De los estúpidos estudios humanos. Pero le gustaba. En cierto modo, hacía que se evadiera de la realidad.

Y la verdad, lo necesitaba. Tenía que distraer su mente, de otro modo no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Hiei.

¿Cuántos meses llevaba sin tener noticias de él? Estaba preocupado.

"Puede que haya encontrado la felicidad y esté disfrutando de ella.-pensó-. O bien puede que aún esté buscando... o puede que le hayan herido... o puede estar muerto"

Desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos. No era propio de él ser tan fatalista.

En fin, qué más daba, estaba tan cansado... Se desvistió lentamente y se puso el pijama. Ah, qué bien se sentía así... arropado por la suave tela azul. No había nada comparable a eso.

Miró hacia la ventana, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar una figura negra. Lo hizo casi con desgana, sabiendo que no hallaría nada. Los últimos meses habían sido así.

Y entonces distinguió una sombra oscura.

Se levantó de un salto, abrió el cristal y volvió a sentarse.

-Perdona, Hiei, no te había visto. Pasa. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Como una media hora.

Como siempre, sin saludos. Sólo comentarios vagos y fríos.

-Hace tanto que no vienes...

¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo?

-Es la verdad.

-También podrías mentir de vez en cuando. No está prohibido.

-Soy incapaz de mentirte.

-No me digas¿tú¿El ladrón legendario del Makai?

-Ahora es como si no fuera él.

-ERES él. Él eres tú. Sois la misma persona. Solo cambia el envoltorio.

-Vaya, gracias.

¿Por qué?

-Empezaba a creer que tenía dos personalidades.-dijo Kurama, divertido.

-Pf, idiota.

-También tú sigues diciéndome lo mismo.-susurró el pelirrojo-. ¿Es que no ha cambiado nada?

-...

¿Encontraste la felicidad?

-Bueno, estuve en el Makai.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-He luchado mucho. Todos los días, a todas horas, desde que me fui.

-Así que ya está. Hayas tu felicidad en la lucha, serás inmensamente feliz puesto que puedes pasarte la vida luchando. Me alegro mucho, Hiei.

-No es eso.

¿Hm¿No?

-Vale, he estado luchando sin descanso, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Y he llegado a una conclusión.

Kurama lo miró, desconcertado. A veces Hiei le resultaba sorprendente, sus cambios de humor eran espectaculares, y ciertas respuestas suyas, como la de ahora, le resultaban increíbles.

¿Y cuál es esa conclusión-preguntó Kurama, expectante.

-Creo que la felicidad no es cosa de uno.

Sin decir nada más se inclinó sobre el youko, que estaba sentado, y lo besó dulcemente. No era tanto como un beso, se asimilaba más al breve aleteo de una mariposa sobre sus labios. Pero, en el caso de Hiei, lo significaba todo.

Kurama, muy sorprendido, tocó sus labios.

¿Así que la felicidad no es cosa de uno-preguntó, indiferente.

-Exacto. Y por eso, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Necesito que me ayudes a ser feliz.

¿Será muy difícil-preguntó Kurama, sonriendo.

-No lo sé.-dijo Hiei, sonriendo a su vez.

-Bueno, vale. Pero me tienes que devolver el favor.

-De acuerdo.

Aún sonriendo, Kurama lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

Hiei cayó sobre él en aquel lecho que olía a rosas.

Era un momento muy hermoso.

Acarició el cuello de Hiei suavemente y, atrayendo su boca de forma gentil hacia él, le devolvió el beso.

-Ah, por cierto.

¿Sí-preguntó Kurama.

-Creo que ya hay algo aquí dentro, en mi núcleo.

-Es el corazón, Hiei.

-Hn.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente en la agradable penumbra de la habitación. El ambiente era fresco, sólo sentían la calidez de sus cuerpos, abrazados como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

-Kurama.

-Qué.

-Yo... no tengo corazón.

-Vale.

FIN

Bieeeen...¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí (Pepe:yo también), así que por favor, enviad reviews(Pepe: porfaaaa).

Ah, no voy a hacer continuación (el misticismo se me fue hace tiempo), ya sé que escribo fics nuy cortos, mucha gente me lo reprocha, pero no me salen más largos, es la verdad (Pepe:es verdad), así que no me lo digáis, me hace sentir culpable...T.T

Besotes desde el Manicomio!


End file.
